


I Always Figured I'd Be The One To Die Alone

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Liam is away at college, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Theo lives with the Geyers, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: "Did you just… burn yourself?"  Jenna's voice jars Theo, making him stumble a bit as he turns toward the entryway."Uh…""Theo, I've never once seen you or Liam burn yourselves in the kitchen.  And trust me, my son used to do it all the time before… y'know."  Jenna drops his hand and huffs.  She crosses her arms and searches his eyes as he bites his lip in lieu of a response.  "I know I'm gonna sound like such a parent right now, but you know you can come to me, right?  With anything."Theo scrubs his uninjured hand across his eyes roughly and nods.OrTheo gets cursed.  Dumbassery ensues.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	I Always Figured I'd Be The One To Die Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> This is for my thiam crew. Love y'all.
> 
> Title from Matt Maeson.

The air rushes from Theo's lungs.

When his ears stop ringing, he registers the fact that he's just been thrown back by a magical barrier right into a tree. The third one he's been thrown into tonight, in fact.

"Motherfaahhh…"

Theo lands on his hands and knees and struggles to suck in air normally again.

He's tired. So tired. This witch has been a bitch to find, and now that he's found her, of course his backup isn't here yet.

He had howled when he caught her scent, beckoning the McCall pack to his location, but they must've been practically on the other side of the forest, and Alec, probably the closest ally, is still on the dirt road here in Theo's truck.

Theo takes a deep breath and wishes, not for the first time this week, that Liam had been here to help. Liam always seemed to be by his side in every fight, and it always made these fights more exciting and less… exhausting.

He sighs at the thought and stands, muttering to himself about what a whiner he's become these days.

Liam is where he's supposed to be.

Theo is happy that Liam is safe and getting an education free from the distractions of Beacon Hills.

Speaking of… Theo needs to stop getting distracted by thoughts of the wolf, and figure out how to save Liam's mother and Melissa and eleven other witch-cursed women from imminent death. He just wants to go home and tell the Geyers they have nothing to worry about. And also beg them not to mention this to Liam, because he would eviscerate Theo for keeping it a secret.

If only the witch would stop throwing him into trees so that he could throw the anti-spell thingy at her ritual circle.

Luckily, the villain in question has grown tired of his attempts.

"Why are you trying to stop me!" She screams, her voice distorted and high pitched, rattling Theo's eardrums.

Theo doesn't answer, but notices the shield she'd been channeling has dropped as she advances, turning her back on the ritual candles. The candles seem dimmer as well. Theo braces himself for his chance.

"I'm doing this for  _ love _ !" The witch laughs. "There is no greater power than love. I have a love that is eternal and transcends the meager boundaries of hell and earth. Without it, I am nothing. It is  _ love _ from which I draw my strength!"

Theo ignores her and chucks the bag of herbs over her head at the candle circle.

Instantly, it's like a silent bomb goes off, the force of the wind knocking Theo off his feet, though the witch still stands at the edge of the circle, now wailing in misery. Her screams are blood curdling, painful to Theo's supernaturally enhanced ears.

"You  _ wretched monster! _ You've taken everything! And you don't even understand!" She cries out, eyes glowing purple as she stalks toward Theo. Theo scrambles to his feet, but as soon as he's standing, he's immobilized, helpless as she approaches. "You could  _ never _ understand! I see inside your  _ soul _ , Theodore Raeken, I see what you've  _ done _ , who you  _ are _ . You can pretend to be human all you want, but a monster like you doesn't have a  _ clue _ what love is. And that will be your demise. The fact that  _ no one _ will tell you they love you by the next moon will cause you to die the same way that you've left me now.  _ Alone _ and without  _ love _ ."

The witch's hand shoots out and connects to Theo's chest like a magnet. A bright light emits from the edges of her hand and overwhelms him, and he's thrown back against the forest floor once more.

His last exasperated, calmy resigned thought is, "At least I saved Jenna."

He blinks up at the sky.

Except apparently that's not his last thought.

He seems to be completely fine.

He hears his truck rumbling through the trees and senses as Scott and Malia get closer on foot.

By the time Theo is able to stand up again, they're all there. Scott, Malia, and Alec, stand nearby and Chris' SUV rolls onto the scene seconds later.

They all stare at the lifeless witch as Chris gets out of the car and approaches. The hunter is the one who takes the initiative to walk up to the body and feel for a pulse, though the black-pooled inhuman eyes should have been proof enough.

"I didn't kill her, I swear!" Theo shouts suddenly, putting his hands up. "She was livid that I'd ruined her spell. She said I ruined everything and that she had nothing left. Then she put her hand on my chest and there was this light explosion and she collapsed-"

"Theo." Scott sighs loudly. He looks up at the chimera, tired and sad. "It's fine. I believe you."

"Oh." Theo says with an awkward nod of his head as he brushes himself off.

"Anyways, she deserved it." Malia shrugs. Scott turns to her and rolls her eyes. She shrugs more enthusiastically. "Come  _ on.  _ She almost killed Jenna and Melissa! If Theo  _ hadn't _ killed her-"

"Just said I  _ didn't _ kill her." Theo interrupts with a huff.

"Children." Chris scolds the two of them. He groans, rubbing his hand across his forehead as he walks over to the circle that Theo had destroyed before she went crazy on him. "The important thing is that everyone is safe. It looks like it worked exactly as she said it would. All the women marked for sacrifice should be fine right now, and the witch's demon lover or whatever should be safely… not here. Theo, good job with the…  _ witchy thingy _ from Morrell."

Alec snorts from where he's leaning on the truck. Chris glares at him and he wipes the smiles off his face.

"So." Alec rubs his hands together and then unsuccessfully hides a yawn in his sleeve. "Disposal? Or?"

"Man, this isn't something you should have to deal with on a school night." Scott sighs and looks at Chris, defeated. "I went through too much of this shit junior year and my grades suffered so bad. Alec, take Theo to the vet, and have Deaton check him out, see if anything bad happened to him when she touched him. And then get some sleep."

"Can I go tomorrow?" Theo whispers hoarsely, rubbing at his chest. "I just wanna sleep right now. I feel like I got hit by a wrecking ball. I think I have a couple broken ribs."

"Fine." Scott waves him off. "I don't care. Just get out of here. And thanks, guys."

Theo nods, but he doesn't really feel like he did anything to deserve the thanks. He looks down at the unmoving body of the witch and hears echoes of her last words in a jumbled mess in his head.

Malia's voice shakes him from his thoughts.

"Y'know… She's a witch. She could've done us the solid of melting or something instead of leaving us to deal with the body." The coyote grumbles, earning her another glare from the alpha. She looks over at Theo for confirmation that someone thought it was a reasonable wish. She finds him simply frowning at her instead of the dead woman. She sighs and throws her hands up. "Fine, fine. Let's do this."

Theo gingerly walks with the seventeen year old werewolf. The kid had been driving his truck as they tracked the witch, before Theo had gotten out on a hunch and surged through the thick brush, ordering Alec to circle around.

"You want me to drive?" Alec's voice breaks Theo from his thoughts. The chimera looks up to find the kid staring at him warily.

Three months and he still thinks of Theo as frightening.

"Nah." Theo chuckles and shoves the kid gently to the passenger side. "You're the worst driver in history."

"I don't have a license!" Alec hisses his rebuttal and rolls his eyes.

Theo shakes his head and starts the truck, eager to lie down and rest.

*****

Theo wakes up to a jarring punch to the shoulder.

"Ugh,  _ fuck _ ." Theo grunts, eyes glowing as he turns to see the blurry outline of a werewolf, but he struggles to focus, shutting his eyes against the harsh bedroom light.

"Dude, what the  _ hell _ ?" Liam Dunbar snipes. When Theo opens his eyes again, he has a much clearer view of the angry young college student leaning in to punch his old housemate again.

"Stop, stop." Theo winces, holding his shoulder before Liam can hit it again. He wriggles in place to see the clock. He's been sleeping for nearly ten hours. The next breath stings and he hisses. "Oh God, I think my ribs healed wrong."

Theo gasps in pain as he rolls and swings his legs off the side of the bed in a careful effort to stand up. Dizziness hits him immediately, and he sits back down. He flails as he settles again, grabbing his head and then his chest.

"What is wrong with you?" Liam growls, a bet more concerned than upset now. "How badly did you get hurt? And more  _ importantly _ , why the  _ fuck _ , didn't you guys call me when my mom was marked by a psycho witch for a ritual  _ sacrifice? _ "

"Liam,  _ shhh _ ." Theo holds a hand out for help. "I think I was hit with a spell or something before the witch died. Something is...  _ off _ . It's probably nothing, but since you're here, I need you to take me to Deaton to get checked out."

Liam growls louder in frustration, a deep sound in the young werewolf's chest that is a surprisingly soothing sound for Theo. He leans in when Liam finally helps him up.

"Yeah and maybe don't let go just yet, I'm not sure I can stand on my own."

Liam sighs and holds him up obediently.

"You're a fucking idiot." He grumbles, helping Theo to the bathroom. "And don't think I haven't noticed you avoiding the question about my mom, you jerk."

*****

"Well." Deaton tilts his head and sighs. "It's been twelve hours, you said? Strange."

"Oh my god, really?" Liam throws up his hands, making the other two people in the room stare at him in surprise. "That's literally the face and response you have everytime you're about to say something I don't want to hear. Like the time you said that Corey had been kidnapped. Or the time you said Nolan was probably going to turn into a zombie. Or the-"

"I was  _ going _ to say, Liam." Deaton cuts him off pointedly and turns back to the shirtless chimera sitting on his veterinary table. The large bruise in the middle of Theo's chest is still purple, but seems to already have faded a bit in the time since they arrived at the clinic. "I don't see anything wrong with you outright. If there's a magical spell hurting him, it's well hidden, and not doing much. You're probably just feeling the fatigue of whatever she hit you with. It was probably intended to do quite a bit of harm, and something went wrong."

Theo frowns and pokes at his slowly healing blemish.

"Now, you're sure she didn't recite anything or say anything poignant right before she hit you?"

Theo shifts his eyes to Liam and then to the ceiling and sighs.

"I can't remember exactly what she said, but there definitely was no weird language or spell." Theo huffs out, feeling confident in his not-quite-lie. He attempts a shrug but winces as his ribs shift violently. He brings his gaze back to a suspicious looking Deaton and shrugs softly. "Any advice for speeding up my healing again?"

"Yes, actually." Deaton grins at him, and hands him his shirt from the counter behind him. "Protein shakes. Hydration.  _ Rest _ ."

Theo scoffs and shakes his head.

"Thanks, doc."

Liam bids the cryptic vet goodbye as well and then follows Theo out to the parking lot.

"Hey, are you sure-"

Liam stops talking as he hears the familiar rattle of the jeep and Scott pulls into the parking lot. The two of them watch Scott park and hop out of the jeep with a tiny dog in hand.

"You're still dogsitting?" Liam frowns down at the yapping little thing.

"Nice to see you too, Liam. How was the second week of classes?"

"Prada doesn't look too good." Theo cuts in, ignoring both of the werewolves in favor of stepping up to Scott and petting Prada gently behind the ear.

"Yeah, she's not the only one." Scott sniffs in a manner that Theo is sure he thinks is discreet.

"Witch-lady left me with some magic residue or some shit." Theo smirks. "It's probably nothing, but I'm on bed rest and fluids. Doctor's orders."

"Speaking of!" Liam intersects. "I think we should get you looked at by dad, too. If Deaton's giving you regular doctor advice, we should probably consult your…  _ regular doctor _ ."

"Liam." Theo sighs, and Prada barks suddenly, pawing toward the chimera, who pets her again.

"I think that's a good idea." Scott gives Theo a serious look, almost like an alpha command, despite the fact that they're both aware there's no pack connection. Even if there were, Scott is a very hands off alpha these days with how rarely their lives are threatened. "Come on. You live with him, just let him check on you."

"Okay. Only if he has time though." Theo steps away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "And honestly, I don't think anything is wrong. I'm feeling better already."

Again, it's not a lie, so Theo doesn't have to try to regulate his heartbeat, but both men look at him in doubt anyway.

Liam grabs the back of Theo's neck and squeezes lightly.

"Dad will make time. Come on. He's gonna be home in like four hours, so maybe you can rest first." Liam is gruff in his suggestion, making it feel less like one and more like a command.

Theo rolls his eyes and lets himself be manhandled to Liam's car.

"So, how  _ was  _ the second week of school?" Theo asks once they're buckled in and on their way back to the house. "Make any new friends?"

"Shut up." Liam laughs. Theo has missed the joyful sound around the house. It makes his chest ache for an entirely different reason than it has been all morning. "You sound like my parents. Also, I'm sure they told you all about it after I facetimed with them Wednesday night."

Theo furrows his brow and thinks about the odd hours he's been staking out the witch this past week.

"I haven't talked to them since Tuesday." Theo shakes his head finally. "Psh, between work and tracking this witch down, I've barely had like… eleven hours of sleep this week. Until last night of course. It is Friday, still. Right?"

"Jesus, Theo." Liam looks over as they come to a stoplight. "You need to rest some more for sure. Let's just get you back. I'll yell at you and my parents later for not telling me about the witch."

"Looking forward to it." Theo yawns and puts his seat back a little. He closes his eyes. "And maybe we can go run to the lake in the morning like old times, and you can tell me about your cool new friends."

Liam mutters back, "Yeah, maybe," but it sounds like a no, laced with a little bit of worry and sadness.

Theo wonders why he even asked. He knows that Liam has been looking forward to getting out of this town forever. There's no way Liam misses their little routines they'd gathered over the last year of living together. There's no way he cares that with Liam gone, he feels like the pack is just watching, waiting for Theo to mess up. He can't have any clue that it feels like Alec is scared of Theo most of the time.

Liam doesn't need to think about all that. He shouldn't think about this place at all, which is why Theo didn't want to tell him about the witch targeting Jenna.

He just wants Liam to get what he wants.

And Liam has made it clear he wants more than this crazy supernatural small town life.

Theo feels the car stop and lets Liam lead him into the living room, where he drifts off against the couch for a few minutes, only to be roused when Liam walks up to him vigorously mixing a protein shake in a shaker bottle.

"Seriously?" Theo exhales sharply in amusement, but takes it anyway.

"All you've had today is toast. Drink it and go to bed for a couple hours. I'll wake you up later." Liam pulls him up off the couch and shoves him in the direction of the stairs. "I'll come bring you a water in a few, and you better have downed that shake by then."

"Yes, mom." Theo coos back, earning him a middle finger before Liam disappears back into the kitchen.

*****

When Theo wakes up in bed, it's getting very dark outside.

It's nearing a full day since he'd been touched by the witch.

Jenna Geyer is sitting in the desk chair, leaning back with her feet on the wall. She's looking through her phone, probably at Instagram, but her eyes flit to Theo as he shifts.

"Hey there." Jenna smiles. She drops her feet to the ground and sets her phone on the desk just as Dr. Geyer walks in with a cup of herbal tea that smells amazing, and must have been what woke the exhausted chimera.

"So, Liam had to head back to campus, but he tells us that you got cursed?" The tall black man sets the mug down on the bedside table and when he straightens, it's all business, looking every bit the medical professional he is as his arms cross over his muscular chest.

"Which you conveniently left out of your text last night when you assured us the witch threat was over." Jenna narrows her eyes at the nearly twenty year old who lives in their old home office. "It  _ is  _ over, right? And not just for me, I mean. Did she hurt you?"

Theo groans and struggles to sit up, but he feels light-years better than he did when Liam woke him that morning. He calls upon a faint memory of a flu in his childhood and he reasons it's probably a bit the same, just from magic.

"It wasn't that big a deal. It's not a fucking  _ curse. _ Liam is being dramatic. I'll be alright. Just having issues…" Theo grunts as he grabs at his ribcage before gingerly peeling his loose t-shirt over his head. "...healing. Just happening a bit slow right now."

Once Theo is sitting up completely, Dr. Geyer can see the large palm shaped bruise in the middle of his chest.

"That's from 20 hours ago?" Liam's stepdad frowns, switching instantly from professional to paternal as he reaches out to touch the reddened skin around the purple and yellow bruise. "Well, it's healing. But slow is an understatement, isn't it? You'd normally be fully healed. I'd say this is going to take days to heal at this rate."

Theo winces as the man's fingers move to a lone pool of dark purple and brown on Theo's side.

"A broken rib too?" Jenna chimes in, concern evident in her tone.

"That's healing. I think it healed much faster than the bruise. I had a couple during the course of that night. Got tossed into a few trees and y'know… the ground."

"Ugh." Jenna frowns in dismay as the doctor prods at Theo's side a few more times.

"Alright. We'll keep an eye on it. I've got some topical medicine that might help ease the pain a tiny bit." Dr. Geyer says thoughtfully and walks back out of the room toward the master bedroom.

Theo looks over at Jenna.

"Was Liam mad? That we didn't tell him?"

Jenna barks out a quick laugh.

"Oh, of  _ course _ . He's a little dramatic though, like you said." She hums fondly before standing from the desk chair. "He was more worried than anything. Said you were in pretty bad shape this morning. I didn't think to check on you when I left. I'm sorry, Theo."

"No, it's-" Theo sucks in a harsh breath as he steps toward her too fast and causes his chest to ache. "It was fine. He just woke me up by punching me, so he probably felt guilty when it actually really hurt."

Jenna 'tsk's and shakes her head. She rubs Theo's shoulder and smiles sadly. Theo knows what she's going to say before she says it, so he shakes his head and looks the other way.

"Sorry that he didn't stay. I know it's weird having him gone." She whispers, as if to urge Theo not to bother denying any disappointment he's feeling. "He said something about an early call for an intramural thing he and Mason signed up for."

Theo nods and smiles at her.

"But!" Jenna perks up and grins up at Theo. "He's the one missing out. I'm making seafood enchiladas and I bought a Costco pumpkin pie for dessert."

Theo grins back, pushing away the empty feeling in his chest, right behind the aching bruise.

"Thanks, Jenna."

She nods and winks before heading back down to the kitchen, leaving Theo to take a much needed shower and wash away the mess that was this last week.

*****

Theo works straight through the weekend and into the following week. Luckily, no other supernatural threats rear their ugly heads, and Liam comes back to visit again the following Thursday night, exactly a week after Theo's run-in with the witch.

"You've been dodging my calls." Liam waltzes into the office-turned-bedroom and throws himself on Theo's bed. He stares pointedly at the chimera phone where it sits plugged in on the nightstand.

The statement is more or less true, so logically, it irritates an already grumpy Theo. He thinks back to waking up on Sunday morning to two missed calls from Liam and also promptly realizing he'd slept 16 hours and needed to get ready for work. He always vaguely recalls the texts last night inquiring about his injuries and the healing situation.

Theo turns in the desk chair and stares back.

"I've been working, Liam. And when I'm not doing that, or patrolling for threats, or doing work for my online classes…" Theo yawns, as if even the thought of sleep could make him more exhausted. "I'm sleeping, Liam. But I text back most of the time, so I'm definitely not ignoring you."

Theo punctuates the statement by standing up and walking to the bed. He ruffles Liam's hair and climbs over him to settle into the side of the bed up against the wall. He lies down next to Liam, shoulder to shoulder and stares up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you should be texting less and studying more, anyway." Theo mumbles.

Liam frowns so fiercely that Theo can hear his expression change without even turning to see it. He does turn his head slightly, just to stare blankly back at the frowning teen. That just seems to concern Liam more.

"I didn't want going away to college to make you hate me or whatever this is. I'm still here, you know? It's just an hour away, Theo. I can come back whenever you want."

"You don't have to!" Theo barks out, making Liam flinch at the aggressive response.

Theo takes in the concern and he's tempted to lash out more just so that Liam will leave. But at the same time, he can't bear hurting Liam. He's never been able to stand the thought of causing the younger man any more pain that he already has.

"You don't have to worry about me, Liam." Theo sighs and scrubs his hands over his face before turning and nuzzling into his pillow. He feels the weight of the day pulling him under even as he speaks. "I'll be okay as soon as I get some time to rest. Go do the college thing. Make friends, have fun, do stupid shit, I don't fucking know. I'll be fine on my own."

Theo doesn't know if he replies, because he's fast asleep in under a minute.

*****

Theo wakes up before anyone else on Friday morning.

It's still dark out, and Liam isn't beside him. Theo ignores the drop in his stomach at the fact that Liam hadn't stayed, but then he enters the dark kitchen and hears the faint breathing of the wolf on the living room couch.

The television is running on mute, and Liam is still wearing jeans. Theo shakes his head and shuts off the tv. Liam stirs and opens his eyes.

"You have a bedroom, Liam." The chimera whispers, setting the remote down on the coffee table and then sitting next to it. His eyes roam over Liam's stretched out form. Liam looks older somehow. Maybe the few weeks away has already molded him into a person that Theo doesn't recognize.

Or maybe it's all in Theo's head. 

"No sheets. Too lazy to find some." Liam mutters and rubs at his eyes.

Theo snorts and stands again.

"Could've slept with me, I don't mind." Theo stretches and reaches a hand out for Liam to grab. "Go use my bed, I'm gonna go for a run and then make breakfast. I'll wake you up later."

Liam takes the hand and lets himself be hauled into standing before stumbling off toward Theo's room obediently.

Theo considers it early enough that he won't get any weird looks and goes for a quick barefoot run through the trail behind the house. When he gets back, he's breathing too heavily and his side aches along with the palmprint on his sternum. His feet are scraped in spots and a bit sore to the touch. Theo frowns in confusion as he washes the dirt from them, not used to ever getting even the slightest cut on his feet while running barefoot. They never last long enough to notice.

He stands and stares at the kitchen for a few minutes, and then tries to throw himself into making breakfast for the Geyer household. It hasn't happened since Liam left, now that Theo thinks about it. He's picked up extra shifts, done extra errands for Chris or Scott, even Derek once.

It hasn't been hard to stay distracted, especially considering the crazy witch who decided to start terrorizing the town as soon as Liam's classes started. But Theo is just starting to realize that it has meant distancing himself from the Geyers as well.

He preps bacon to put in the oven just the way Dr. Geyer likes it and then starts on making some pancakes and eggs. By the time it smells ready to come out of the oven, and everything is almost done, Theo knows everyone will have gotten up and started to make their way down to the smell of delicious sizzling pork.

As he's setting down the tray from the oven, Theo's hand accidentally presses up firmly against the side of the frying pan he's basting eggs in.

" _ Fuck _ !"

Theo hisses and pulls his hand back in shock at the pain. He furrows his brow and squints at the reddened flesh on the side of his palm.

"Did you just…  _ burn yourself _ ?" Jenna's voice jars Theo, making him stumble a bit as he turns toward the entryway.

"Uh…" Theo looks down at his hand and shakes his head as he notes the skin is still red and looks to be swelling a bit. He smells the eggs start to overcook and darts for the spatula to transfer them over to the big platter with the pancakes. "It's fine. Just surprised me, that's all."

Jenna walks up behind him as he's switching the stovetop off. She grabs for his hand and brings it close to her face.

"Theo, I've never once seen you or Liam burn yourselves in the kitchen. And trust me, my son used to do it all the time before… y'know." Jenna drops his hand and huffs. She crosses her arms and searches his eyes as he bites his lip in lieu of a response. "I know I'm gonna sound like  _ such _ a parent right now, but you know you can come to me, right? With anything."

Theo scrubs his uninjured hand across his eyes roughly and nods, swallowing down the frustration at this whole weird morning. Something about talking to Jenna makes it hard to deny that he's in way over his head and he has no idea what to do.

Jenna seems to sense that, as she always does, and she reaches up to rub his shoulder briefly.

"Go set the table. I'll finish up this yummy looking spread you've started."

Theo agrees with a sigh and heads over to the cabinet to get some plates. The skin on the side of his hand throbs as he grabs the plates and he feels his frustration rising. He doesn't know what's going on with his body, but deep down he  _ knows _ it has to do with the witch. He's just too afraid to go back to Deaton. He's too afraid to figure out the truth, if it means the witch's words are going to come true.

The witch's words. The ones he keeps telling himself were just nonsense.

He struggles to remember exactly what she said, reluctantly wishing to himself he'd been more honest with the whole pack from the start.

"Theo, my man!" Dr. Geyer calls from the staircase. "Do I smell oven-cooked thick-cut bacon?"

"Ah-ah!" Jenna holds a hand up as soon as David enters the kitchen. She raises her eyebrows at him as she places the bacon on the giant serving platter. "Two pieces, David.  _ Two _ . Just two."

She brings the food to the table and then raises up onto her tiptoes to kiss her husband's petulant frown. Theo looks down at the plates he's setting and smiles. It always warms his heart to see how having and loving the Geyer family is with each other. It's not something he's gotten to witness firsthand very much in his life.

"Dad, you're so loud." Liam groans from the stairs and Theo hears his heavy footfalls stumbling downstairs just an hour after he'd been shooed up there in the first place. "And two pieces is more than you deserve. That stuff will kill you, y'know?"

"Liam, I am…  _ literally _ a Doctor." David sasses back and walks over to the coffee maker to fix himself and Jenna a cup.

"Likely story." Liam yawns as he falls into his chair and reaches for a piece of bacon. Theo sets a fork down on Liam's hemp placemat and snorts as the teen shoves the entire piece of meat in his mouth and  _ then _ starts chewing.

"You're disgusting." Theo pokes at Liam's chipmunk-looking face and the werewolf swats his hand away. "If you guys don't sit down soon, there might not be any bacon left."

"Boys, play nice." Jenna mutters into her mug of coffee as she sits down. David follows along and immediately transfers two strips of fatty bacon onto his plate, narrowing his eyebrows at his stepson. Jenna meets Theo's gaze across the table and rolls her eyes. She smiles at him and reaches across the table to pat his hand, the one he'd burned. "Thank you for fixing breakfast, sweetheart. Very thoughtful of you. And it's nice to have everyone together for breakfast! I miss this!"

David hums his agreement as he chews on a bite of bacon and drowns his pancake in maple syrup. He nods at Theo and makes a thumbs up with his hand before pointing at his mouth as he chews.

Theo laughs silently and starts in on his own breakfast.

"Hey, speaking of old times, you wanna go on a run later? Like, in the woods?" Liam asks, getting up to grab a glass of water. "I don't know where it's safe to do that near campus, so I've just been jogging like a… human? I guess? Are we not human? How haven't I asked myself this question before?"

Jenna meets Theo's gaze across the table again and this time Theo is the one to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, we can go at like noon?" Theo answers, cutting up his pancakes. He makes a note to wear socks and shoes and try and make some excuse to not exert himself too much. "Maybe we can meet up with Nolan and Alec for lunch? They keep asking how you are."

Liam snorts and shakes his head.

"They can always call. I don't know why everyone is acting like I'm gone. I'm just a couple cities away."

"It's just hard for them, Liam. It's hard when they're used to having you around everyday." Theo says softly. He clears his throat and looks up, shaking off how the words were too close to an admission of his own feelings. He sees Jenna looking up at him through her lashes as she sips her coffee. Theo looks over at Liam and gives him a smirk. "Y'know, at school and everything? It's probably pretty weird the big kids on campus or whatever."

Liam's eyes rove over Theo's features critically, like he's looking for some hidden secret in the panes of his unusually tired, pale, scruffy face.

Jenna cuts into the stale silence, saving Theo from further scrutiny.

"Well,  _ I  _ sure think it's weird not having my baby around. This is the longest you've ever not lived with me." Jenna pouts dramatically and rests her elbow on the table and her face in her palm.

"Mom, I've never  _ ever _ not lived with you." Liam blinks at her, unimpressed by the theatrics.

"I know, right?" Jenna furrows her brow and continues pouting at her son. Then she perks up and smiles at Theo. "At least I have Theo to watch Supernatural with, now. And at least  _ he  _ will appreciate how good looking they are with me."

"Oh my God.  _ Ew _ !"

Theo flinches at the enthusiastic exclamation. He looks at Liam in surprise and the young werewolf is making a face that matches his words.

"They're like  _ fifty _ years old!"

Theo relaxes and rolls his eyes before giving him a dubious glare

"So is Argent, and literally everyone in the pack agrees he's still fu-"

"Yep. Nope." Dr. Geyer cuts in firmly, despite a mouth full of pancakes. He waves a finger in protest at the rest of the table, who seemed to have forgotten he was there. He swallows his bite and glares at the other three unhappily. "This discussion is definitely over. I do not need to hear things I cannot  _ unhear _ about a man I play tennis with weekly."

Jenna snickers and resumes her breakfast.

Theo side eyes Liam with a cocked eyebrow until the younger man rolls his eyes and shrugs in concession, knowing there's no fighting with the fact that Argent is undeniably bangable. The exchange makes Jenna snort and start coughing, drawing the fourth resident of the house's attention once more.

"Done. No more." David Geyer grunts and looks down at his plate grumpily.

The other three keep laughing and smiling at each other as they eat breakfast.

Jenna and David volunteer to clean up, thanking Theo for making breakfast while the two teens get ready to go out and meet up with members of the pack who haven't seen Liam in a while.

Liam wanders over to Theo's room before they're supposed to leave. He finds Theo staring at the skin on the edge of his palm curiously.

"You good?" Liam asks, startling the chimera. His face is suspicious and his Theo waves him off and clears his throat.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Theo stops staring at his just recently healed burn, still in awe of the strange tenderness of the skin, and sticks his hands in his hoodie. "We driving to the preserve?"

"Sure." Liam draws the word out slowly and squints at Theo before leading the way.

They barely run, and instead spend all day catching up with Nolan and Alec. They stop by the Station on the way back so that Theo can pick some stuff up.

Everyone who sees Liam is grinning ear to ear as they embrace the short smiley werewolf and ask excitedly about how college is going. Liam answers every question with bright-eyed enthusiasm and he's exuding so much pride in himself that Theo can smell the happiness coming off of him.

Theo gets it. He's just as proud, if not more.

But Theo feels a churning in his gut as he's face to face with the confirmation that Liam is happier now that he's left his old life behind. Being away at school is what's best for him. Theo has always known it would be like that. He just apparently needs to keep reminding himself of it.

He has to look away when Parrish is asking about parties and if college is still the way it was back in his day, and Deputy Oly, a younger transfer from somewhere in Oregon asks if he's got any hot dates coming up. He doesn't want to see if Liam blushes or grins or makes any sort of hint at whether he's interested in some new person he's met on campus in the past couple weeks, but he can't look away. Theo is relieved when the answer is just a laugh and an enthusiastic, "Uh, no."

They make it home in time to watch a movie with Liam's parents, most of which Theo can't focus on because he sees Liam texting out of the corner of his eye.

When Jenna and David go up to bed, Liam rounds on Theo, who is sitting on the other end of the couch. He kicks out a leg at the chimera gently.

"We gonna talk about what the hell was up your ass last night and then today at the station?" Liam speaks softly, but Theo can hear the frustration in his voice. He hadn't realized he'd been so obviously stuck in his own head today. He really tried to enjoy having Liam here for just the little amount of time they have together.

"Nothing, Liam. I'm just tired." Theo waves him off.

"Then why did you smell so fucking sad when I was talking with Parrish?" Liam retorts, not accepting Theo's obvious attempt to avoid the conversation. "It's not like you to broadcast emotions at all, and you've been like… going haywire every time I've been back. It's almost like you're… y'know… not able to control it anymore."

Theo doesn't answer, just chews on his lip and rolls his eyes as he flicks through Hulu absently.

"C'mon, Theo. What's going on? Is something wrong? Have there been issues at work? You can tell me if something is happening, Theo. I'm still here."

" _You're_ _not!_ " Theo snaps, his teeth clacking together and eyes going wide at his own outburst. He knows he's making it worse for himself, being obviously emotional with these uncharacteristic outbursts. He just can't keep his head on right when he misses Liam so much that it hurts, and he doesn't understand what is going on with his body and he's genuinely scared that the witch actually cursed him, despite refusing to admit it to himself. He shakes his head and tosses the remote at Liam. "I'm tired. Lock up when you go to bed. Or leave in the middle of the night to go back to school. _Whatever_. I don't care."

Theo doesn't look back as he trudges up the stairs to go lie down and hopefully sleep off the phantom aches in his muscles, specifically the obnoxious one in his chest.

*****

Work is harder to trudge through that Saturday.

It's been over a week, and Theo thinks that he may be getting weaker, despite the healed ribs and fading bruise.

He cuts himself shallowly on a piece of broken glass and only notices that it hasn't closed when blood starts dripping down his arm.

Theo makes it to the park bathroom and washes the blood off and stares at the open wound. He thinks he sees the skin starting to knit and heal at inhuman speed, but it seems like slow motion in comparison to how swiftly it would have been gone just a few days before. It's not a large wound, but it takes forever to stop bleeding.

He stares until it's mostly closed, and watches the redness of the skin fade afterward, and by the time he leaves the bathroom again, it's dark out and he has a brief run in with the sheriff. The man looks worried as he waves goodnight. It leaves Theo wondering if everyone knows that something is wrong.

He finishes work in a daze and makes it home only to pass out on his bed without dinner.

Jenna wakes him hours later and leaves a burger on his desk, asking him to please eat something before he sleeps again. The look of concern on her face easily guilts him into abiding the request. He takes the plate down when he's done and finds the blonde woman standing next to the fridge drinking a glass of water.

She smalls warmly and moves to grab his plate.

"I can do my own dishes, I'm not an invalid." Theo teases, but puts up no fight when she ignores him and starts to wash said dish.

"You look a little better." She muses as she sets the dish to dry and wipes her hands on the towel next to the sink. "Still look like hell though. Surprised that Parrish didn't send you home."

"He's been busy. Haven't really checked in with him." Theo fills a glass of water for himself and takes a seat at the kitchen table. "Stilinski saw me while I was doing a park patrol tonight and told me I should take a sick day though. So I'm taking off tomorrow. Can't really disagree with the boss, yeah?"

Jenna sits across from him and taps her manicured nails on the table.

"You know, it's okay to take a break sometimes."

She speaks gently, as if she knows Theo will rebel if she's too insistent. She did raise a temperamental and later-supernatural teenager, she knows how to approach touchy subjects. Theo wants to argue that he doesn't need a break, but he realizes how ridiculous he would sound when he knows he looks like garbage.

"Yeah. I'm fine, though." Theo sighs. "I think maybe it just took a lot out of me to heal from all that witch shit. But it's fine. David took some of my blood again and said that it looked close enough to normal werewolf blood samples, so there's nothing to worry about."

He lies, practically hearing his own heart trip and stumble over the false reassurance. He brushes it off and tries to give Jenna a reassuring smile, but he knows she'll see right through it. She always sees right through Theo even without supernatural hearing, and that's how he's ended up still here, even after he got back on his feet and started working for the city. Jenna had seen how unenthused he was about moving out and finding his own place, even when he tried and tried to insist that he'd already been on his own most of his life. If anything, that had been the bit that made her refuse to let him go, stating it was a waste of money, especially since they would have even more space when Liam left for school.

Theo clears his throat and drinks the rest of his water. When he looks up again, Jenna is texting someone. She sets the phone down and looks up at Theo, but doesn't say anything to argue or debate his claim that everything is okay.

"Do you wanna watch a movie with me, or are you gonna go back to sleep?" She asks instead.

Theo agrees, thankful that she's leaving the subject alone for the time being.

He does get a text from Scott later, just "checking in" and asking how his last patrol was. The alpha adds they haven't seen Theo in a while and invites him to come over for dinner some time, which Theo thankful can beg off with an excuse about work.

Theo knows he can't see Scott right now. Not while he's a mess. But chances are Jenna was the one who texted him to check up on Theo, and it's all making it harder and harder for Theo to lie to himself and say everything is going to be fine.

*****

It's over two weeks after the attack when Theo decides to bite the bullet and seek out help. He texts Deaton on Tuesday morning and meets him after hours at the clinic, long after Scott has gone home.

He'd fallen on a run early in the day and cut himself pretty bad on a branch. It didn't heal itself..

Theo finally comes clean, both to himself and the veterinarian.

"She, uh… I think she said that I wouldn't have a single person tell me they loved me in the next month." Theo explains sheepishly after going over his symptoms with Deaton. The man had instantly confirmed it sounded much like a lingering curse, but that would need a spell or incantation as she touched him. Theo had no choice but to explain that he'd kept the truth from the first visit. "She said that because of that, I'd die just like she did. Without love, or something. I dunno. That's the best I can remember."

"So, you lied to me, despite thinking you'd been fatally cursed." Deaton says in a deadpan, arms crossed casually.

Theo squints at him and tilts his head.

"I wouldn't exactly consider it lying, and  _ are you really surprised, _ I mean-"

"Theo, you've been quite the asset to have around Beacon Hills over the past year. No matter how…  _ unorthodox _ your origins with the pack here are, you must know that they and their other allies, myself included, have come to rely on you. To count on you. To consider you part of our community." Deaton walks toward the table and stands right in front of Theo. "So yes, I am a bit surprised that you've left a possible threatening situation a secret from us."

"It's only threatening to  _ me _ ." Theo argues. "I would never bring danger to this town. Not again, I swear. I wouldn't."

Deaton frowns and looks at the cut running along Theo's shoulder.

"I am going to be straight with you, Theo." The veterinarian speaks gentler than usual. Theo didn't know it was possible to be any more calm and even than Deaton's usual monotone. "I think that the curse is killing you. And I think it will succeed if you don't prove it wrong."

Theo stares blankly in front of him, not focused on anything.

"Now, I-"

"You say it." Theo cuts Deaton off and looks up with pleading eyes. The older man looks at him with pity.

"That's not how it works, Theo. Magic is very specific-"

"Just  _ try _ ." Theo begs, his voice desperate in a way he'd normally be embarrassed by. But it gets Deaton to nod and clear his throat.

"Theo, I love you." The words are heavy to his ears. Deaton even tries his hardest makes them sound like they mean something. Theo hears it. He hears this poor man, who he doesn't even deserve the help of anyway, try and mean it as best he can when saying those stupid, ridiculous undeserved words. Theo doesn't feel any different, though, and he stares at the still open wound on his skin. The man sighs again. "Theo, it needs to be from a place of truth. Even if I, prompted by this curse and how much I truly  _ do not _ wish to see it kill you, manage to mean those words, I don't believe it would work. It would be void because it would be born out of the fact that I know you need that sentiment to live."

"Well, I appreciate you trying, anyway." Theo nods. He shuffles off the tables and grabs for his hoodie.

"I'm sure that you have someone who-"

"Let's be real, doc. No one here is gonna love me after the shit I've done." Theo scoffs, gathering his keys and phone off the counter. "I've barely given anyone here any reason to  _ not despise  _ me, so unless I can find someone who isn't from Beacon Hills to fall for me in the next week or so… I'm fucked."

"I suppose that is an option.. it's not unfeas-"

Theo snorts and shakes his head. Deaton's slightly hopeful face drops and he nods at the chimera.

"And of course you're not going to do that, because you're busy helping out with Alec's party, and working at the county office." Deaton glares at his retreating form. "You must understand how ridiculous that sounds. That you're willing to die for these people and yet you think no one could love you."

"I just don't think it's worth wasting the last week or so of my life trying to make something impossible happen. I appreciate your help though. I'll see you Friday." Theo calls back, shrugging before he waves goodbye and pushes out the back door.

*****

It's three weeks after the encounter with the witch, and Theo has too much to do to worry about the fact that he's dying.

Liam comes home that night.

They stare at each other for more than a minute, neither ready to apologize for their last interaction. It's too much, and it's just been such a long day, so Theo snaps first.

"Look, I don't want every time you come back for a visit to be you being on my ass about not taking care of myself or whatever." Theo's voice is tight, trying to avoid yelling or crying or whatever it is his body wants to do as he tries not to scream that they don't have enough time for this.  _ Theo  _ doesn't have time to spare at all. "So can we just move on and not talk about it?"

"Why do you insist on being such a dick sometimes? I was just trying to help!" Liam scowls. "I don't know what's going on and you don't  _ fucking talk to me  _ anymore. I don't know why!"

"I don't want to talk, Liam! Not about me, at least! So drop it!" Theo thinks he is crying, at least a little at this point, but he turns away and goes to start preparing for his patrol.

Liam stays silent for a bit and then comes closer, lowering his voice in a peace offering.

"Can I at least come on patrol with you?"

Theo grunts and frowns.

"Are you asking because you want to spend time with me on my boring ass patrol, or because you don't think I should be patrolling alone with what a mess you apparently think I am these days?" Theo sneers as he looks up from his work bag where he's fishing for his wallet.

Liam, never one to lie to Theo, sheepishly looks away and says, "Both."

"Either way, the answer was no." Theo chuckles. "Help Jenna with the stuff for the party. I haven't helped nearly enough, and I know she's got stuff left to do."

Theo slams the door on the way out.

He gets another text of poorly disguised concern from Scott, and responds that he's patrolling and he'll talk to him later.

*****

It's three weeks and just after midnight post-curse and Theo has lost the ability to fully heal after shifting.

He'd had a feeling that would be the case, so he hadn't shifted in well over a week.

The night had been a typical patrol for Theo, except he kept his phone in hand, Chris on speed dial, because he knew he wouldn't be able to take a real threat in his condition. They all trade nights, the five supernatural guardians of Beacon Hills rotate, everyone taking the night off once a month when they gather for dinner. And either Chris or Derek is  _ always _ on call as backup.

He'd been so worked up after talking to Liam, though. So, he'd shifted and finished his patrol in full shift. When he shifted back, the pain was unbearable and he'd been pinned to the ground as his body tried to recover from the excruciating process. He sat in the shelter of the trees near his truck for well over an hour, hoping no one from the Geyer house would notice he'd been out patrolling for far too long.

He still hadn't completely healed his hands and feet by the time he'd reached home. He wrapped them up and made sure Liam was sound asleep before entering the Geyer home and locking himself in his room until work the next day.

*****

Friday leaves no room to avoid things any longer.

It's been almost four weeks and Theo is really starting to let it set in that he won't be for this world much longer.

Dinner this month is Alec's birthday party. The werewolf is turning 18 and since they'd missed his birthday the year before (he hadn't told them) they decided to give him a huge event. Even Derek and Cora Hale are in town and helping the sheriff's department keep watch on the town while everyone focuses on the party.

Scott and Malia's supernatural friends from the local Community College are there as well as every extended association to the pack that could make it.

There are fun party games and more food than even a bunch of ravenous wolves can inhale all in one night.

Jenna has a flip cup tournament going on outside and David and Melissa are running karaoke.

One girl that they know through Argent who does Tarot readings even sets up as a fun attraction for the near 100 party goers.

It's almost like a mini fair on Lydia's mom's giant property.

It all goes off without a hitch and every party goers is in awe of the extravagant affair they've put on.

Alec is ecstatic and Theo is surprised when one of the first people the kid thanks is him.

"Hey man, I know that this honestly was probably yours and Jenna's idea, so thanks." Alec leans over and says as the first round of karaoke starts.

"How do you figure?" Theo snorts, not denying that they were the ones to pitch the idea a few months back.

"Well, I dunno." Alec shrugs. "You're just always looking out for me, y'know? I know we're not that close but like… you really always have my back and you're kind of teaching me to drive… even though you're a real asshole about it. I just feel like you get me, y'know? And I appreciate it. Even if I never say it."

Theo is floored, to say the least. A lump finds its way to his throat and he can't do much else but nod at Alec while Nolan butchers Lady Gaga up on the mic.

Alec can probably tell how uncomfortable Theo is with emotion, so he simply elbows him softly and walks over to rescue everyone from his classmate's rendition of Marry the Night.

Theo goes to grab a beer.

He wanders around the party, has a another drink or two and doesn't eat much, and soon he's feeling light headed but in a nice way, like the constant aches and pains have taken a hiatus from constantly reminding him of his impending doom.

He sees Liam near the pool as the sunset starts.

Theo swallows a bit more beer and walks over to the boy he's somehow made the center of his world over the past couple years.

"You know, I'm really proud of you." Theo says, startling the werewolf who must have been really lost in his head if he didn't hear Theo gracelessly drag his feet over. He looks up in surprise and confusion. Theo nods and says it again. "I'm proud of you for getting into school and for actually going to school and for everything you do. And I know that it probably doesn't mean much now, coming from me. You probably won't even remember I said so after everything... but I just thought I'd let you know."

Liam's eyes are wide and hopeful, but they crinkle at the end of Theo's statement and he shakes his head.

"Of course that means a lot to me, Theo. Why wouldn't I remember… what?" He says softly, reaching out for the chimera. Theo steps back, though, out of Liam's reach, making him frown further.

"Nothing, nevermind." Theo shakes his head and points back at the house.

He manages to avoid Liam by doing more rounds, talking to people he rarely gets to see and even cheering on Jenna as she takes her turn at karaoke.

Eventually Malia links his arm in hers and tugs him toward Chris' friend Deepa.

The tarot reader flips over all negative cards and his reading is hands down the unhappiest one anyone has seen that night. It's also the only time the death card has popped up.

"That's alright. I always figured I'd be the one to die.  _ Again _ ." Theo shrugs and takes a sip of his water bottle that Malia had brought him when she said he smelled boozy. He stands and gives the young fortune teller his best smile.

"Don't be so morbid." Malia rolls her eyes as the girl shuffles the tarot cards.

"It's all in good fun." Deepa smiles shyly up at him as Malia takes his unoccupied seat. "I've never predicted someone's death. In fact, I've never predicted anything. I must not have the spark for it."

Theo laughs loud and shakes his head before starting to walk away.

"Don't sell yourself short, sweetheart." He tips his closed water at the table as he stumbles toward the front door and actually trips out onto the porch.

"What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you? Are you  _ drunk _ ?!" Liam shouts from where he's sitting a few feet away. Drawing the attention of the rest of the handful of people on the front porch. Theo tries to ignore all of it but Liam shouts again. "Stop!"

Theo does stop walking at the end of the driveway, but only because he doesn't think Liam will hold back from making an even bigger scene.

"For the last fucking time, nothing is wrong with me, Liam." Theo speaks every word slowly and with intention but he hears himself lie as clear as Liam probably does. "Just forget I said anything earlier, okay? I'm tired. I wasn't making sense. Nothing is going on, I just want to go home and rest, okay?"

He feel Liam's hand on his wrist but he pulls away quickly and stalks down the street, trying to just make it home before he has a complete breakdown or throws up from his apparent ability to get too drunk now that he can't heal.

He hears Liam's footsteps following him as he rounds the next street and he's just too tired to bother yelling again. If he lets himself, he longs for the younger man to be with him for as long as possible, even as he's suffering, so he lets Liam follow him home and even help him up the stairs when he's overestimated how much strength he has left in him.

Theo wakes in his bed an hour later, exhausted and weak. He sits up to grab the water on the dresser and notices Liam hasn't left his side. The boy is asleep on the usually empty side of Theo's bed. Theo stares and stares and wonders if this is the last time he'll ever get to do this. If it's the last time he'll ever see the guy he's so stupid for. Liam is frowning in his sleep a bit, but he looks peaceful and most importantly safe and healthy.

And that's enough to make Theo relax, completely satisfied with his fate as long as Liam is fine.

Theo takes a sip and collapses back onto the bed. As hard as he tries to stay awake, taking in Liam's soft features and listening to his low breathing, eventually Theo falls back into slumber.

When Theo wakes up for the second time, Liam is gone.

*****

It's exactly four weeks to the day when Theo decides to leave.

He's been thinking about it since his talk with Deaton a week before.

At first he packs his backpack with just a change of clothes, and a handful of cash, leaving his bank cards and all the necessary information for them in the top drawer of his dresser. Then, he feels a bit bad leaving things for Jenna or David to clean out when he never comes back, so he stuffs everything he owns except those credit cards and his laptop into a couple of garbage bags figuring he'll just throw them in the back of his truck and someone can deal with it who hasn't already had to do so much for him.

He starts to break down thinking about never seeing the Geyers again, not getting to say goodbye to them, and it hurts more than it had when he realized he might never see Liam again.

It hits him with a sort of pain that trumps all the physical suffering he's been through in the past few weeks. He lets out a strangled sob at the overwhelming feeling and starts down the stairs so that he doesn't overthink it all. So that he isn't tempted to stay.

He comes face to face with a livid Jenna Geyer in the front hallway.

Theo sets the bag down and he just  _ knows _ that she knows. He's angry, his prior sadness washed over by his own rage that he didn't make it out before someone found out.

"So it was a curse." The blonde woman arches an eyebrow and bites her lip to keep from frowning. "That's what been hurting- no  _ killing _ you? David says you're dying. And we called Deaton, who won't say  _ anything _ except that it's a  _ curse? _

Theo hates this. He hates her being upset with him. He hates watching her get sad. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. That's exactly why he was going to leave.

All he wants to do is spare the people who've helped him any more trouble. He just wanted to disappear and let everyone get back to their lives. He was never meant to be here in the first place. He never should have stayed.

"It doesn't matter, Jenna." Theo huffs out impatiently, trying not to shift, knowing the excruciating pain of not healing correctly anymore after he shifts back to human. He grips his duffel bag tight, and the handles start to tear, and blood drips from his palm. "There's no one here to bury me and mourn me. She was right. That witch saw right into my fucking soul or something and instead of killing me right there… she decided to remind me what a piece of shit I am before dragging me down to hell with her."

Jenna is wide eyed and furious, but Theo goes on before she can say anything.

"I don't have anyone else, Jenna. And I'm not saddling you and the pack with the task of getting rid of another body. There's always too many bodies. I'm just saving everyone the trouble."

"Another  _ bod- _ " Jenna gasps out before a sob interrupts her words. She closes the distance between them and shoves hard at Theo's chest, her eyes burning with anger and frustration.

Theo is so shocked by the aggressive display that he stumbles back a single step and shifts out of instinct. He reaches out carefully to stop her when she goes back to shove at him again, harder.

"Jenna, stop."

" _How_ _could you?!_ How dare you talk about yourself like that. How dare you think that you could leave and I wouldn't mourn you. I love you, Theo." She cries, rage filling her words, she stares up at him with bloodshot, disappointed eyes. Her normally joyful, loving face pinches and hardens as she tries to get the words out. "I love you as if you were my own flesh-and-blood son. I have watched you turn into this incredible caring person over the past year, and I _love you_. With _everything_ I have. And I am willing to bet all of it that I am _not_ the only one who would be devastated when you're gone!"

Theo freezes in place as the words echo in his ears, but Jenna doesn't stop, batting the hands away that stop her from reaching him. She takes a deep breath and steps toe to toe with the 19 year old, her upper lip curling in fury.

"You are  _ so selfish _ , Theodore Raeken, for not knowing what your death would mean to this family." Jenna hisses, and her face falls morphing into something sad. "And I don't fault you for it, not for a second. But if you think that I wouldn't be irrevocably heartbroken over you disappearing without a trace, never to be heard from again, or  _ worse _ to be found later by someone who'll tell me that you died  _ all alone _ and  _ in pain…  _ Theo, you're so so wrong."

Jenna sobs and throws her arms around the young man's broad shoulders. He feels her shake as she cries.

Theo drops his bag beside him, shock still reverberating throughout his entire body. He feels his claws retract and the skin start to knit faster than it has been over the past couple weeks, almost as fast as it should. Tears start to form in his eyes and his breath quickens as he slowly comes to terms with what just happened.

Jenna doesn't notice a thing and keeps holding onto him and crying wetly near his ear, which seems to be back to full hearing strength, as he can hear laughter from the neighbor's all the way across the street. Theo brings the hand that isn't covered in drying blood up to her back as she continues sobbing out her pleas for him to stay.

"Theo, if you are  _ sick _ , I will sit with you, I will wait with you, I will  _ take care of you _ , until I can't anymore. That's what mothers do." Jenna hiccups into her own arm where she's hugging Theo desperately. She shakes her head, and her voice trembles, terrified. "But do  _ not _ make me watch you leave right now. Please, Theo. You're  _ my kid _ . And I  _ love you _ . I want to help you.  _ I just wish I could help you. _ "

"Jenna." Theo's voice is raspy, he hadn't noticed how tight his throat had grown as tears started to spill down his cheeks. "Jenna, I think you just did."

The small woman pulls away slowly and steps back. Her eyes are wide and damp as she searches Theo's in confusion.

Theo brings his hands up and stares at them, one bloody with the reminder of where he'd pierced his own skin just a couple of minutes ago.

"You-" Jenna reaches for the bloodied hand and touches his palm. "You healed, David and Deaton said… what-"

"The curse." Theo mutters. He laughs softly in amazement. He looks at the woman who has taken him in and treated him like family for months now. He laughs louder and it makes Jenna's eyebrows shoot up as she waits impatiently for an explanation for why they're not crying and yelling in the middle of the kitchen anymore. "It's over. Jenna, it's over."

"Is it gone? Are you sure?" Jenna begs him for an answer. "Are you okay? Are you  _ going to be okay _ ?"

"Jenna, I-" Theo surges forwards and hugs her, laughing into her hair. "I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love your family.  _ I love being here _ . I'm sorry I didn't get it before, I'm so stupid."

"Get what, why are you stupid?" Jenna mumbles into his shoulder. He pulls back again to look at her. She's looking at him with so much honest hope, and Theo is overwhelmed by how obvious it is that she truly was heartbroken about the fact that he was dying.

_ Was _ dying.

"The witch who cursed me said that I wouldn't have anyone tell me they loved me in a months time, and I didn't take the curse seriously. I didn't tell Deaton. I didn't tell anyone." Theo pauses when Jenna frowns. He reaches out and grabs her upper arm and narrows his eyes. "And yes. That was stupid. But what was apparently even dumber, was that when Deaton and I confirmed what was happening, I laughed at the possibility of anyone ever loving me. Because, well it's me-"

"Theo-"

"But I didn't even  _ consider _ it could mean people who loved me like family." Theo cut Jenna off before she could protest his self-deprecation. "And I'm not used to having someone like family, like pack, who  _ loves _ me. I just… I took you and how good you have been to me completely for granted. You're right, I'm selfish, and I'm  _ so  _ sorry, Jenna. I'm so thankful for you, and Dr. Geyer, and…"

Theo trails off and swallows. His hand drops and he looks at both of his palms again.

"I can't believe-" He breathes deep and can almost feel his body knitting together to make stronger the weakness he'd developed in the past month. "I'm going to live. You saved my life, Jenna."

Theo looks up again and sees Jenna sobbing quietly, a twisted smile on her face as she tries to hold it back. Theo knows the face well. It's her self-proclaimed ugly-cry face, reserved for each time she watches Brokedown Palace or Man on Fire, or certain episodes of Supernatural.

"You  _ scared _ me, Theo." She laughs, still smiling through the tears. "I've never been so terrified for someone in my  _ life. _ "

She reaches up for Theo and he bites his lip, trying not to just burst out crying

"Theo, your life is  _ full _ of love." Jenna cradles his face in her hands and wipes a stray tear from his face. "You are a loving man, and I hate that you don't know that. I hate that no one has taught you how simple and strong love is. I hate that I didn't think to tell you I care more. But this family loves you. I am sorry we've never said we love you, kid. Cause we do."

Jenna pulls away and frowns deeply again, as if a new bout of sobs is threatening to spill. She lifts her hand to her mouth, but before Theo can say anything to comfort her, wheels screech in the driveway and heavy footsteps run up the steps. Dr. Geyer stumbles in, panicked. He glances between them. He's breathing hard and he looks scared, but he stands tall and gathers himself before gesturing to Theo, who is half turned to face him.

"You uh… are you?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Theo speaks softly, trying to smile without crying as he looks up at the man who has taught him more about how to be a man than anyone else Theo has ever known. "And I'm not dying. Not anymore."

"He's a fucking  _ ass _ , and he stressed years off my life… Which I mean, that's what kids do right? They argue with you, they break your heart..." Jenna teases as best she can as she wipes her tears. She steps forward and looks at her husband with a grateful smile as she reaches up to brush a hand through Theo's hair. "But he found the cure to the curse. And he's gonna be just  _ fine _ ."

"Wh- How? Oh, thank goodness, I don't even care, I'm just glad you're okay, man. I was so  _ worried _ ." Dr. Geyer's shoulders drop and he steps forward, walking into the kitchen further. He wraps his long arms around the two of them and Theo laughs wetly, hugging Liam's parents back, marveling at how lucky he is that the young werewolf has shared his family with Theo. They seperate quickly, Jenna wiping her eyes while her husband grimaces suddenly and looks at the chimera. "You might want to tell Liam, because I definitely called him on the way here and might've mentioned the dying thing."

*****

Theo checks his phone and realizes it's been almost 29 days since the witch died with the full intention of dragging him down with her.

He thinks about Jenna, downstairs, having a much needed drink with her loving husband, without whom she would have never known that Theo was dying in the first place.

He thinks about Scott and Malia and Alec... all the people who will undoubtedly feel offended that Theo kept the truth from them.

He thinks about Liam.

It's a 45 minute drive from the city without traffic, so Theo has plenty of time to clean up and put his things away again before the angry young werewolf who changed his life tumbles through the front door. Theo hears the clumsy wolf before he smells his panicked scent.

"He's still here?"

Liam's voice is loud through the walls of the house, and it emphasizes how Theo's senses are returning to full strength.

"Dude. What the hell?" Liam enters, speaking before he even sees Theo. His heart is beating fast and his emotions are a frazzled mess of smells that Theo can't quite figure out, but the look on Liam's face is annoyed and angry, as always.

But there's something else there.

Liam is scared.

"I'm fine Liam." Theo smiles softly, realizing that he never thought he'd get yelled at by this little asshole ever again.

They've been through so much, and Theo can't believe he almost died without telling Liam how much he means to him. He saved Theo in more ways than the chimera will ever be able to repay, and he doesn't even realize it. He doesn't expect Theo to pay him back. He let him into his life, his home, his everything, just because Liam has a good heart. And it rubbed off on Theo while he wasn't paying attention, because previously unbeknownst to the chimera, Theo had fallen hard for the insufferable little werewolf and grown to love his family as well.

"You do look better than you did over the weekend." Liam bites his lip as his eyes travel over tanner skin and brighter hair. The change had been noticeable to Theo as well, just minutes after the Geyer's had come home and stopped him from leaving.

From dying.

"Your mom saved my life." Theo shrugs lightly from his perch on the edge of the bed.

Liam blinks and his eyebrows raise. 

"How?"

Theo looks down at his hands, lets his claws extend and then marvels at how the skin heals slowly, but  _ fully _ , when they retract.

"She told me she loves me." Theo whispers, his voice cracking as he says it, but he can't keep the smile off his face.

He tells Liam the whole story.

He starts with the night in the forest with the witch. He does his best to remember word for word, just like the last time he saw Deaton. He doesn't look at Liam as he recounts the parts that Liam had been there for, except with Theo keeping the extra pain and how scared he was to himself. He finishes with his trip to Deaton before the week of the party and their big argument. He closes his eyes in shame when he finally admits that he planned to pack up and leave, but Jenna stopped him before he could.

Liam doesn't speak for a moment. Theo is worried that the werewolf is trying to control his anger, and Theo doesn't know if he will be able to help when he's the sole source of the ire.

"You were wrong." Liam says, finally. He doesn't  _ sound _ angry, but his scent is still ripe with conflicting emotions.

"I know that now, I'm so-"

"No." Liam reaches for Theo's neck and when Theo looks up again, Liam guides him to stand so they're toe to toe. Liam frowns and shakes his head. "You're wrong that no one could fall in love with you. Have you met yourself? I don't think you understand how easy it would have been for you to go find some stranger to do so in just a few days."

Theo's heart lodges in his throat and he starts to protest, but Liam cuts him off before he can.

"And why would you think, after all this time…" Liam's voice is soft, low, cautious. "Why would you think that I don't love you? You're my anchor Theo. You're…"

Liam stops talking and runs a hand through thick hair, pressing fingers against Theo's scalp. It brings Theo back to movie nights when he'd fall asleep with his head pillowed on Liam's thigh.

"You should have asked me to say it as soon as you knew." Liam looks up. "I'm sorry I've never said it before. But I didn't know I had to. I didn't even realize that was something that needed saying."

"Apparently the witch seemed to think it did." Theo smirks, but it's shaky and unsure. "You know, for someone who ruined her life's work and reason for living, she sure did end up doing something nice for me."

"Theo!" Liam's hand drops in exasperation. He shoves at him with his forearm, but the chimera just laughs and pulls the other man against him. Liam relaxes instantly into the hold, his arms wrapping around Theo's waist tightly. He buries his face into the warm skin of Theo's neck and breathes. "I should have known. You smelled so  _ wrong.  _ It almost made me feel sick."

"Thanks for the heads up. Glad I stunk that bad." Theo snorts, digging his fingers into Liam's scruffy hair just like he'd done to Theo and enjoying the closeness he gets so rarely now that Liam is living in the dorms at school.

"Theo, I know you thought it was hopeless because no one could _fall in love_ with you, but I want you to know…" Liam pulls back until their noses are brushing, but Theo can't bring himself to open his eyes. Theo can feel Liam's breath as he whispers, "If you let me… _I_ _could_."

Theo sucks in a surprised breath, but he doesn't move away. He squeezes his eyes shut harder and swallows.

"I'm pretty sure I'm already there." Liam continues, seeming to take Theo's reaction as positive. He runs the tip of his nose against Theo's cheekbone before pressing his forehead against Theo's temple. "I've always been too scared to mess things up. You're a part of this family, and if something…  _ If it didn't work,  _ I didn't want anything to scare you away or make you feel like you don't belong here."

"Liam, I love you so much." Theo exhales, holding Liam tightly and burying his face in the crook of the man's neck. "I should have said something, but I always had you with me and I didn't realize what it was until you were gone. And then I kept pushing you away because I-"

Theo's breath hitches and he huffs out a strained laugh. Liam's arms tighten around him as he rambles on, and Theo goes boneless with a relief he'd been looking for even before the witch had cursed him.

"I missed you so much, Liam." Theo speaks into the younger man's sweater. "The second you left, something just felt empty and I wanted to call you and have you tell me something,  _ anything _ . I just wanted to hear your voice. But I didn't, and I pushed you away instead. I thought about you every day and I wanted to see you every night when I got home, and I didn't realize until you weren't there that I'd been doing that all along. And I thought I'd lost my chance, Liam. I couldn't say anything because you were so happy to be going to school and getting out of Beacon Hills and getting to be a little normal for a change!"

"Theo." Liam laughs softly and pulls away. He takes in Theo's pained expression and smiles. "I missed you  _ every _ day I wasn't here. And coming back only made it worse, especially when you'd try extra hard to be a fucking  _ asshole _ ."

The chimera face twists in confusion and regret and Liam just laughs again.

"You made it so hard to leave every time. I would see you and know something was wrong, and I wanted nothing more than to just  _ stay _ . I wanted to hold you and make whatever was going on better, and I  _ should have _ ."

"Liam, it's not your-"

"I know." Liam shakes his head quickly. He swallows thickly and looks into Theo's glassy reddened eyes. "But maybe if I had told you the reason I had to leave so quickly each time was because I was scared I'd never want to go back if I stayed. Maybe if I'd called more… or if I'd invited you to come visit that first weekend."

Liam blinks and swallows when his voice goes scratchy and hoarse. He presses his forehead to Theo's briefly before he speaks again.

"Maybe if I hadn't waited so long to kiss you, you wouldn't have thought that I didn't care."

Theo doesn't speak, too scared to disturb the delicate emotion between them. Liam doesn't seem to mind, he just keeps his soft smile as he speaks for both of them.

"Maybe we could try it now?"

Theo nods without hesitation, and the smile on Liam's face grows.

Theo doesn't wait for him this time. He closes the distance himself.


End file.
